


You're My Future

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: InoHai Appreciation [4]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Tsukushi finds out that Inohara and Haibara are dating, and he has questions.But his questions lead Susumu to a lot of questions about their future as a couple.





	You're My Future

**Author's Note:**

> More InoHai love and fluff! 💕
> 
> I just really, really love making them a soft and domestic couple, even when Haibara has trouble expressing his emotions.  
> So have some fluff on top of relationship development with a heavy side of Healthy and Loving Domestic relationship. xD

“Haibara-senpai?” Tsukushi says, voice lowered.

 

“Hm?” Haibara hums, distracted with trying to lace his soccer cleats with new laces. Tsukushi is quiet for a moment before stepping a bit closer.

 

“Senpai, are you and Inohara-senpai… dating..?” 

 

Haibara's head jerks up, taking stock of who's in the room and who might have overheard. Tsukushi had been quiet, but better safe than sorry. Mizuki and Usui are talking quietly across the room, heads pressed close together as they flip through some papers. Kimishita is changing into his uniform, back turned to everyone else, and Ooshiba is scrolling through his cell phone with one hand while he munches on an onigiri. Susumu, three lockers down, however, pauses in the middle of tying his shoes. Haibara has never been more grateful that half the team shows up for morning practice right under the wire. 

 

He swallows and turns to face Tsukushi, brain racing to come up with something. Should he deny it? Susumu is right there- what kind of asshole denies their partner when they're within hearing range? Or at all for that matter. Would Susumu be angry if he said they were dating? Would he want Haibara to deny it or confirm it? Why would Tsukushi even ask that in the first place?

 

“Why would you think that?” He goes with, voice neutral.

 

“Well,” Tsukushi looks nervous, face pinker than usual, and already Haibara knows he knows. The first year isn't just guessing or following off some rumor mill; Tsukushi isn't the type for that anyways. “Yesterday after practice, I, uh… saw you and Inohara-senpai… behind the equipment sheds…”

 

“Shit.” Haibara breathes, one hand coming up to rub at his face. Susumu is going to kill him; this is his fault. Susumu had told him to wait until they got home, but for some reason, he was just so charged up after practice. He had dragged the taller teen behind the equipment buildings and dropped to his knees, undoing Susumu's slacks in record time.

 

Susumu had hissed, fisted his hands in Haibara's still shower damp locks, and let Haibara have his way. The younger boy had worked his own shaft furiously as he took Susumu's length all the way to the base, throat constricting around the thick shaft and eyes watering. It didn't take more than ten minutes for Susumu to come down his throat with a choked off groan, and Haibara had spilled over his fingers onto the loose dirt beneath his knees. It was exhilarating.

 

Now he regrets being so hasty.

 

But Tsukushi isn't pushing the issue. He's still nervously fiddling with the hem of his jersey, and really, Haibara knows that if he refuses to answer or even just tells Tsukushi to drop it, the kid would. Tsukushi is non-combative, and using it to his advantage would be the best thing in this situation. But he doesn't. Haibara sighs as he stands, new laces and familiar cleats tight on his feet, and looks Tsukushi eye to eye. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, we're dating.” He says quietly. He's not going to deny it. It might make things awkward, but he can't deny it after Tsukushi had seen  _ that. _ Wouldn't want to even if he could. Tsukushi looks a little taken aback, as if he didn't expect an answer at all. His mouth opens and closes a couple times, words seeming to fail him, and the ball of nerves in the pit of Haibara's stomach manifests itself as anger. “That's not going to be a problem, is it?” 

 

Tsukushi quickly shakes his head, “Of course not, I-” He stops, teeth catching on his bottom lip as he weighs his words once more. “Would… would it be alright if I asked you about it sometime?” His voice is soft, fragile, and Haibara is confused.

 

“Asked me about what?” Before Tsukushi can answer, the door is banging open and a noisy herd of first and second years are pouring into the club room, quickly stripping out of uniforms as they change into their gear and chat loudly. Kazama greets Tsukushi with a bright smile and ruffles his short hair, causing the teens cheeks to darken even further and-  _ oh. _ Haibara gets it now.

 

He claps Tsukushi on the shoulder as he passes by the teen, headed for the door, and murmurs “After practice today.”

 

Susumu isn't far behind him, and they walk to the field alone, together. He knows Susumu wants to ask, wants to know everything, but he simply smiles at the taller teen.

 

“Looks like we need to be more careful on school grounds.” He says cheerfully. Susumu's eyes narrow as he scoffs. Haibara can hear the “I told you so” without Susumu even needing to open his mouth. It's so irritating when he's right.

 

\---

 

“So, Tsukamoto. What did you want to talk about?” Haibara asks around the straw of his chocolate milkshake. Susumu casually munches on his order of fries as he watches his junior fidget nervously across the table. Honestly, he's not sure why Haibara insisted he be here as well, but food is food, so.

 

“Right. Uhm. Okay.” Tsukamoto inhales deeply and seems to steel his nerves as he nods firmly to himself. “Senpai, how did you know you were gay?” Haibara chokes on his milkshake and Susumu laughs as he yanks a few paper napkins from the dispenser to shove into Haibara's flailing hand. Tsukushi is red faced with worried hands outstretched.

 

“You really start with the big stuff, huh?” Susumu muses. Haibara shoots him a dirty look as he cleans the spattered milkshake off his white uniform shirt.

 

“First of all,” Haibara squints at the younger boy, “I'm  _ not _ gay.”

 

“Oh?” It's definitely a question. Susumu reclines against the cushioned bench seat with an eye roll because,  _ here we go. _

 

“I'm not gay.” He affirms, “I just happened to be really, really compatible with this lug over here.” He motions to Susumu. 

 

“So…” Tsukushi's face scrunches in thought, “you'd never dated any other guys before Inohara-senpai?”

 

“Nope.” Haibara pops the ‘p’ sound.

 

“How long have you two been together?” He asks. Haibara steals one of Susumu's French fries, so the taller teen shifts them closer.

 

“Hmm. Second semester of first year?” He muses. Susumu nods in agreement and Tsukushi smiles.

 

“Then doesn't that mean that even though you're not gay, you fell in love with Inohara-senpai anyways? That's so romantic!” Haibara's face is pink now, and Susumu can't help but smile. Haibara waves a droopy French fry threateningly at the younger boy.

 

“Weren't we here to talk about your relationship troubles?? Why do you need to know so much about our relationship??” Tsukushi bows his head apologetically.

 

“Sorry! I just… I've never known anyone I could come to with my… situation.” And Susumu gets it. Tsukamoto is young, probably just finding his sexuality, and he has no one he can ask about anything. While it's not completely taboo anymore, homosexuality is still not a very talked about subject. And talking to the wrong person might get you beat up. Susumu understands exactly how that feels.

 

“I've known I was gay since middle school.” He announces, sitting up straight once more. Haibara blinks at his left, surprised, and Tsukushi stares at him with wide eyes. “There wasn't anyone to talk to about it, so I did my own research where I could. But books don't prepare you for real life.” He says seriously. Tsukushi nods slowly.

 

“I don't know what you need to hear, but what I needed to know was that there was nothing wrong with me.” Susumu keeps his eyes on Tsukushi, voice low and sincere. He watches as Tsukushi swallows around a lump in his throat, eyes already looking misty.

 

“Homosexuality is a natural thing, and you're not sick. Love is a good thing, and if you find someone who can reciprocate your love, the gender doesn't matter. Ever. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” He passes Tsukushi a paper napkin and the teen gratefully accepts it as he dabs at the tears flowing freely now. When he looks at his boyfriend, the smaller male's stare is fixed on the half full condensation covered glass in front of him. 

 

“Thank you.” Tsukushi's voice wavers, but his bright smile doesn't. Susumu smiles as well as he picks at his fries once more. It's quiet for a moment, with everyone lost in their own thoughts, but Tsukushi isn't done with his questions.

 

“What do you plan to do in the future? He asks, eyebrows creased. Haibara chews at the end of his plastic straw thoughtfully.

 

“Like, education and career wise, or?”

 

“With your relationship, I mean.” Tsukushi clarifies, teeth catching at his bottom lip. “Do you plan to stay together..? Tell your families..?”

 

Haibara pauses, clear straw stuck in the corner of his mouth. Susumu has never asked Haibara about the future, because he knows the smaller male will tell him he's thinking too much about it. He'll tell him they'll cross that bridge when they get to it, because as calculating as Haibara is, he prefers not to plan anything too far in advance; Susumu assumes it's because he's had his plans broken too many times in the past to want it to happen again. He's cautious, now. Or maybe he always has been. 

 

But he's thought about it often. 

 

Maybe going to college together, and sharing an apartment. 

 

Maybe getting married one day, if the law allows. It's legal in other places though; they could always travel abroad. Haibara makes no secret out of how badly he wants to travel. Susumu wants that for him. For them.

 

Maybe he'll become a famous soccer player, or maybe he'll settle for 9-5 job. Maybe he'll struggle, or maybe he'll succeed easily. Either way, he wants to do it with Haibara. He can't imagine doing it without him. 

 

“My older sister already knows.” Haibara mumbles around the straw, and Susumu barks a laugh, because  _ does she ever. _ She had walked in on them giving each other handjobs one day and after screaming, had proceeded to lecture them about locking the door properly. Susumu couldn't bring himself to go back over to the Haibara residence for  _ weeks.  _ Haibara cracks a smile as well.

 

“But, I haven't given the future much thought.” he finishes. 

 

“I have.” Susumu tacks on. He doesn't elaborate further, choosing to sip at his own carbonated beverage as Haibara stares at him curiously. Tsukushi, again, doesn't press the issue, simply swiftly moves on to his next problem.

 

“How should I… confess? Or, should I? I-I don't want to ruin things between us, if he doesn't feel the same way-”

 

“He does.” Haibara comments casually. Susumu elbows him, because that's not his place to say, and Haibara glares. Tsukushi looks back and forth between the two, confused.

 

“Whether or not to tell him your feelings is up to you, Tsukamoto, but if you do, try to do it somewhere private. Off school grounds, if possible.” Susumu advises. Tsukushi is already a small, easy target; if word were to get out about his sexuality, it wouldn't take much to destroy him. Tsukushi nods fervently, taking mental notes.

 

“I don't think he'll turn you down, but even if he does,” Haibara gnaws at his straw again, “ he's not the type to let it affect your friendship or gameplay. His opinion of you won't change just because you're gay.”

 

And that seems to be exactly what Tsukushi needed to hear as his shoulders droop in relief. The younger boy smiles, soft but no less warm, and nods.

 

“Thank you, Senpai.”

 

\---

 

The walk home is quiet, like it usually is, but to Susumu, it feels tense. Everything he said to Tsukushi in front of his boyfriend is weighing on him, and while he doesn't regret saying it, he wishes he knew what Haibara feels right now. What he's thinking. 

 

“So.” Haibara starts abruptly. Susumu startled a bit and turns to look at the smaller male. “You've been planning out your future?”

 

“Nah. Just imagining. Not really anything concrete.” Susumu shrugs. Haibara meets his gaze.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Marriage.” Haibara trips over air, hand fisting in Susumu's uniform jacket to keep himself from hitting the pavement. “College. Living together.” Susumu continues as he helps Haibara back up. Haibara blinks once. Twice. Shakes the fog out of his head and begins walking again as he rubs the back of his neck. It's quiet for a moment again. But-

 

“I don't want to break up.” Susumu says. He stops under a streetlight, baring everything. It's an empty residential street, he doesn't have to worry about people watching them right now, or whether or not their families will overhear them. And he wants Haibara to know. Haibara stops and turns to face Susumu, confused frown on his face.

 

“Who said anything about breaking up?” He asks seriously. Susumu shrugs.

 

“You never say anything about staying together either.” He counters. Haibara inhales, tilts his head back to stare at the night sky.

 

“I don't know what I want from the future, Susumu. I want to play soccer, but I can't do that forever. Mom won't let me forget that.” He sighs bitterly. “I don't know what college I want to go to, or what career path or even what I want for lunch next week, I-” he shrugs, looking a little lost, and Susumu realizes it's not that he doesn't think about the future- he can't  _ stop _ thinking about the future.

 

“I don't have a plan either.” Susumu shrugs. “I don't know if I even want to go to college. I don't know if I'll buy a house or rent an apartment, if I'll get a corporate job or if I'll become a construction worker. But I know whatever I do, I want to do it with you.” 

 

Haibara swallows, eyes never leaving Susumu's, and Susumu feels bare. He feels exposed in the worst yet best ways.

 

“We don't have to know what we want to do in life yet, as long as we know who we want to do it with.” Haibara is quiet, and Susumu wonders if he's said too much, but then he smiles, hand running through his soft brown hair.

 

“Sometimes I forget how damned eloquent you are.” He comes closer, so he can press his forehead against Susumu's chest and tangle his slim fingers together with Susumu's larger ones. “I don't know if I'll be much of a husband, but please take care of me.” He mumbles. Susumu grins as he ducks his head to place a kiss on the top of Haibara's head, knowing the smaller male's cheeks are probably scarlet without having to look.

 

“Same to you.”

 

They walk the rest of the way to Haibara's apartment hand in hand, fingers entwined and shoulders brushing.

 

“If I get a corporate job, are you going to be my house-husband?” Haibara jokes. Susumu shrugs.

 

“I'd have to. You can barely cook and I don't think I've ever seen you use a washing machine or vacuum.” Susumu shrugs. Haibara squint at him.

 

“Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean I can't do it.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Susumu nods, placatingly, and laughs when Haibara pinches his side playfully. 

 

They pause at the base of the complex, smiles wide, and Susumu cups Haibara's cheeks before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend softly. When they pull away, Haibara flicks his tongue of his bottom lip, eyes shining. 

 

“Good night, Jirou.” He mumbles. Susumu pulls away after one more peck and straightens his uniform where Haibara had gripped before starting his own walk home.

 

\---

 

On Sunday, the Haibara household is empty, so Susumu comes over to hang out. It quickly escalates into blowjobs on Haibara's bedroom floor, since they rarely get time alone, but Susumu isn't complaining. While they're laying in the afterglow, Haibara suddenly remembers something and crawls to his desk to rifle through the bottom drawer.

 

Susumu is admiring the bare curve of Haibara's ass when something soft smacks him in the face. He pulls the fabric off his head to examine it and finds a frilled, lilac colored apron decorated in paw prints. He lifts his head, confused, only to find a lapful of smiling boyfriend. Haibara slides a headband of some sort on top of his head before sitting back and nodding at his handiwork.

 

“I got you an apron for when you do your “husbandly chores”. It even came with matching cat ears. Perfect, right?” Susumu pinches his side and Haibara belts out a laugh as he covers his stomach and buries his face in Susumu's neck. Susumu can't help but smile, though.

 

If the future is anything like this, he can't wait.


End file.
